A Universal Tale
by GoldenLoftwing
Summary: Frisk and Chara have been tasked to find a good human city to begin intersecting humanity and monsters. Instead of any normal city, they instead find Beach City. Can Frisk, Chara, and Flowey convince the humans to let them live with monsters? Or will Chara have to go to 'drastic measures' to make sure their family is safe? (As Always: T For safety) (AU details inside)
1. 1 - The Mission

**first time using these charries so watch me screw up so bad on the personalities but WHATEVER**

 **IT IS TIME TO EXPLAIN THE THINGS OF THE AU ( _updated_ )-**

 **Sans and Toriel are dating.**

 **A Genocide Run has been previously done and aborted at Sans' battle.**

 **Chara is tangible _at will_ and a demon.**

 **Frisk and Chara and gender-neutral (they/them/their pronouns)**

 **Flowey was spared**

 **Follows True Pacifist Route**

 **The most recent episode in Steven Universe used in this story is: _Mindful Education_**

 **OKAY NOW ON WITH THE FIC**

Freedom. It had been the driving force of Frisk's DETERMINATION ever since they had fallen down the chasm on Mount Ebott. But now…they were sitting on a ledge thoughtfully. What was the next thing to do?

Normally Frisk would have consulted the Underground's resident demon Chara, but the Fallen Child didn't seem to want to talk to Frisk lately. Now, they really didn't know why, but Flowey the Flower had said that they would tell if he'd ever found it.

Frisk let out a sigh, kicking their legs back and forth. They had an idea for what to do next, but weren't really up in the mood to do it yet. Not without Chara to back them up. If they needed to get out of a fight, the demon would gladly give the child a distraction to escape with. Their light blue eyes closed, before a light 'boop' sound was heard. "Yo."

" _Chara._ " It was rather odd that Frisk was mute. They really would have loved to talk to the other monsters of the Underground…but for some reason it simply didn't seem to work. " _Thought you'd left me._ "

The green sweater-wearing demon rolled their dark red eyes, sitting down next to Frisk. Their hair was tied up in a ponytail, which looked rather feminine for the non-binary demon. "I wouldn't do that, Frisk. You would sic Toriel and Asriel on me and I can't live with that." They replied, resting a hand on Frisk's back.

The child snorted, turning their gaze from the sky to the demon. " _Eh. I could live with it._ "

"Frisk." Chara's tone was stern, but their face was definitely one of playfulness. "I don't need that flower chasing me around screaming at me to talk to you." They added, brushing some stray hair out of their face.

The light blue sweater wearing child rolled their eyes. " _I can see it now._ " They signed, smirking.

"I will possess you." Chara replied, red eyes narrowing.

Frisk chuckled. " _No need to do that._ " A pause. " _Oh, Chara. I've been meaning to ask you something…_ " They trailed off. Hopefully the demon would like their plan…

The demon seemed interested. "Ooh. What is it?" They asked, leaning in towards the child.

" _I…I really don't know what to do next. I was thinking of you tagging along with me while we go look for some human civilizations. Maybe get the monsters and humans used to living with each other._ " Frisk explained, gesturing about afterwards.

"How do you not know where a civilization is near here?" Chara asked, frowning slightly.

Frisk let out a huff. " _Chara. This is on the complete opposite side of the Underground. It's…like…probably on the other side of the world or something._ " They replied, afterwards stretching an arm over their head.

"There has to be a civilization near here SOMEWHERE." Chara stated, gesturing about. "Don't worry about it, Frisk. If it makes you feel better, I'll go and start looking." They paused. "See if humanities changed since then…"

" _Theres something else I wanted to ask._ "

Now a look of confusion crossed Chara's face. "What is it?"

Frisk sucked in a deep breath. Here went the final part of the plan. " _Two things, actually. One:It's going to be the BOTH of us going and looking. Asgore made me promise to find a town on my own and find out if monsters would be welcomed. He didn't want another Asriel incident. Two: I don't need you going in all demonic mode._ "

Chara held up a clawed hand, as if offended. "Who doesn't love demon mode me?"

" _Let me finish, please._ " Frisk let out a light sigh. " _I'm gonna give you a bit of my SOUL's power so you can turn into a 'human'. Of course, you'll still have your powers and whatnot-to protect me, obviously._ "

The demon smirked, outstretching their other hand to the human. "I promise I won't go off killing people-unless they try to kill us-or screeching about chocolate…"

" _Speaking of which you still have to help Paps clean that up at Undyne's._ " Frisk cut in, smiling.

"…Dang it Frisk stop reminding me."


	2. 2 - From Snowdin to New Home

Frisk and Chara decided that the first thing to be done was to get packed. So the two walked back to their shared apartment in Snowdin, waving to the monsters as they passed by.

Well, Frisk waved. Chara simply offered them a VERY toothy grin.

Frisk quickly unlocked the door, walking inside. " _What do you think we'll need?_ " They asked, turning to their demon partner.

Chara shrugged, rummaging through a drawer loudly. "Clothes. Food. Tent supplies. Knives." They smiled at the mentioning of their favorite weapon. "Anything else?"

The child picked up a pillow while Chara shut the drawer, conjuring up a large bag afterwards. " _I can't think of anything. Besides, if we do forget anything-we always have your powers!_ "

The green sweater wearing demon let out a giggle. "Yep. Even if that _is_ a rather tedious use of my powers, it's still using them." They replied while picking up some of Frisk's clothes (that had previously been laying about) and putting them in the bag.

" _Those need to be washed._ " Frisk signed to them, frowning from where she had paused in looking through the bag she always carried with them-possibly looking for money or something of the sort. " _They're dirty._ "

Chara let out a huff. "I'll wash them when we get out of the Underground and at the human civilization. We'll have to stay a while to make sure everythings suitable, y'know." They pulled out their knife, rubbing a finger along the edge.

Frisk nodded their head. " _Just making sure. Your lucky-you don't get dirty._ " They then paused. " _Wait. If you don't get dirty, how does blood and monster ashes get one you?_ "

The demon shrugged. "Even I don't have the answer for that." They put a few other things in the bag-toothbrushes, toothpaste, brushes, other hygiene related products-before turning to Frisk who was now holding a plush of Sans. "Thats creepy."

" _It is not._ "

"Superbly creepy."

" _It's not creepy._ "

"It's more creepy than me-"

" _Whatever._ " Thats how their miniature argument ended, Frisk stuffing the doll into the bag. " _I wanna keep Dunkle Sans close to me. Speaking of him, we should probably tell him we're setting out_."

Chara nodded their head. "Alright. I guess I'll carry the bag?" They offered.

The human child shrugged. " _Since you don't get tired and you suggested it-yes. Yes you are._ "

"I walked into that one, didn't I." Chara mumbled, resting their head in their clawed hands.

Frisk only nodded their response, walking towards the door to open it. " _We still have to go buy tent supplies._ " They mentioned as they walked down the stairs to the lobby.

The demon nodded their head. "Yeeeaaaa….I know. We can ask Dunkle Sans if he has any-or Bro-payrus."

The child couldn't help but let out a giggle at the nickname. " _He's gonna love that nickname, Chara._ "

"I know. Best nickname ever, right?"

" _Eight outta eight, mate._ "

"Don't do that again."

The trip to the skeleton brothers house was mainly done in silence excluding the squeak of the bags wheels. " _Thats starting to annoy me._ " Frisk signed after a while, turning to walk backwards, facing the other.

Chara gave a shrug. "Eh. It's working." They replied, before pointing ahead. "We're here."

Frisk let out a light squeal, bolting ahead to knock furiously on the door. Not a few moments of banging later the door opened, revealing a rather confused Papyrus. "OH! HELLO THERE FRISK AND…" The skeleton trailed off as Chara caught up, waving at him. "HUMAN WHO IS YOUR FRIEND?"

The child giggled. " _Paps, meet my…friend…yea…Chara!_ " They introduced, gesturing to the demon of question.

"Allo!" Chara chirped, giving a small bow. "It's an honor to meet the Great Papyrus in person!" They straightened up after talking, peering around the tall skeleton. "We're checking in with Sans before we set out." They added, offering a toothy grin.

He nodded his head. "OH. WELL. THAT SEEMS GOOD." With that he turned to walk inside. "SANS, FRISK AND THEIR FRIEND ARE ABOUT TO SET OUT!" He shouted.

There was a set of heavy footsteps as the other skeleton appeared, smiling. Although he did look as if he'd been sleeping… "okay. don't get hurt out there, you hear?" He walked over and ruffled Frisk's hair, who giggled in response.

" _We will, Dunkle Sans. Don't worry._ " They paused. " _C…can we bring Flowey along?_ " They asked, light blue eyes widening.

Sans slowly shrugged, eyeing Chara worriedly. "sure. i guess he could use some sun, being a _sun_ flower and all!"

Chara swore they heard a beat play in the background, which was covered up by Papyrus screeching out his brothers name. "SANS I DISOWN YOU!"

"you mean you dis _bone_ me."

"SANS!"

"sorry bro, i can't help myself."

The two sweater-wearing children were laughing so hard that they were leaning on each other. "Oh my gosh. That was hilarious…" Chara managed to gasp out, smiling once they'd managed to stop their laughter-but Frisk was still practically dying of laughter. "I'll go get Flowey."

They walked inside and headed to the room Frisk had put the flower in. The plant was asleep-at least, seemed to be. They picked up the pot the flower was in and also a nearby bag. They plopped the pot inside, throwing it over their shoulder as they walked back to the door to stand next to Frisk. "Uh…what's going on?" He asked, looking up at all the others present.

Frisk giggled. " _Your coming with us on an epic adventure to the Overground!_ " They signed, their face dampening when they saw Flowey's eyes shrink.

"NO NOT THE OVERGROUND PLEASE NO!" Flowey shrieked, writhing about in the pot. "I will not go up there! I died up there, remember?!"

"Frisks idea." Chara replied to the flower, picking up their bag. "Well, we'd best be off!"

Sans slowly nodded his head. "alright. you three be safe, you hear. oh, and flowey?" The lights in the skeletons eyes vanished. " _don't try anything_."

The flower metaphorically gulped, nodding his head. "G-got-t it-t!" They replied, shaking slightly. "Not-t t-trying anything."

With that and a wave the trio set off to New Home to go through the barrier. " _This is gonna be so fun!_ " Frisk signed, hoping about excitedly.

Chara, who was carrying Flowey and the bags, nodded. "Mhmm, although I would like it if you CARRIED THE FREAKIN' FLOWER!" They ended on a shriek, throwing the bag that carried the potted flower at Frisk. They barely managed to catch it.

" _Chara! You could have killed him_!"

"He wouldn't have died."

" _But he could have!_ "

"I appreciate your concern but can we please GET MOVING?!" Flowey shrieked, quickly getting the duo's attention.

Frisk sweat-dropped as they nodded, gripping the bag tighter and began to walk along.

Flowey let out a small groan. ' _This…this is gonna take a while…_ '

After reaching New Home, Frisk had asked if they could stop to take a break. "Why? I'm not tired." Chara had said, frowning slightly as the child infront of them stopped walking.

They hadn't expected for Frisk to fall flat on their face with a whine. " _Flowey's pot is heavy._ " They complained, rolling over to lay on their back. " _We also forgot to get those tent supplies._ "

Chara let out a groan as they sunk their face into their hands. "My freakin' Asgore, Frisk. You were supposed to REMIND ME!" They shouted, closing their red eyes.

"Why do you need a tent?" Flowey had asked, poking his head out of the bag still holding his pot.

But Chara instead ignored the flower. "Just take him out of the bag and put him on your head." They suggested with a small shrug. "You once had thirty or somethin' hot dogs on your head."

The child's light blue eyes widened. " _I hadn't thought of that…_ " They signed, pulling the flower out of the bag and plopping the pot on their head. " _Much better._ "

"Good. Now lets continue going. We still have to go through the barrier."

 **Some more progression. There'll be about one more chapter of this to explain the trip to Beach City before the REAL crossovering begins. Or something. I dunno…I write all this off of the top of my head lol**

 **And exposition is needed…because…reasons…**

 **(This is UnderTale centric if you haven't noticed by now ;D)**


	3. 3 - Chara's First Impressions

" _You know what I just realized, Chara?_ "

"What?"

" _We were sitting up here, walked all the way back to Snowdin, and then walked back up here._ "

Chara didn't reply to Frisk's words. They were once again on the cliff, blue sky hanging overhead. Flowey's pot was on Frisks head, Chara floating a foot of the ground to Frisk's right.

Frisk really liked Chara's powers, if they were honest. It seemed really cool-to have powers. It sort of reminded them of Sans' powers. "Well, we already wasted the time. Let's get going." The demon replied, grabbing Frisk by the hand. "I'll teleport us to a safe path to walk down."

The child frowned at the words. " _Couldn't you just teleport us to a city, then?_ "

"No. Thats too far away." Chara replied, eyes glowing red. "Flowey, you ready?" They asked, looking up slightly to face the flower.

He was practically frozen. "Uh, yea…" He said after a moments hesitation.

Chara smiled, before grabbing Frisk tightly by the hand. "Here goes nothing…"

Frisk let out a shriek as they felt a sudden pulling sensation. Their vision went dark, them letting out a shriek as such occurred. They could still feel Chara's grip on their right hand, but when they turned they saw nothing. Their SOUL flew ahead before going to it's usual position next to them. "CHARA!" They managed to shriek out.

Now, they might be mute…but that was being selectively mute. They could talk if it was really necessary. But still, they didn't like to. Hurt their throat. "It's okay." Then Chara appeared, right beside Frisk as the scenery around began to filter in. "Sorry-it took a lot out of me to teleport the three of us…"

Frisk gave a shrug. " _It's fine. Flowey?_ " They looked up to where the Flower was still on their head in their pot. " _You alright up there?_ " They asked.

The flower was frozen in place. "You can talk."

 _"I told you I was selectively mute._ " Frisk had replied, light blue eyes narrowing as they began to glance about. It was a forest pathway, the mountain far away in the distance. They could smell the faint tang of salt water. That was rather odd, seeing as they'd never been to a beach, but they just wrote it down as something Chara had left behind after their possession.

Flowey let out a light groan. "Ugh. I hate you."

" _Love you too, you adorable goat-turned-flower monster._ " Frisk replied, reaching up to pat the flower. " _So, where are we, Chara?_ "

The demon shrugged their shoulders. "I teleported us as far away as I could. I'll go take a look up ahead, okay? Don't need my adopted brother and the one that restored my faith in humanity getting hurt, do I?"

Frisk gave the other a nod of their head. " _Okay!_ "

"Don't call me a goat-turned-flower monster." Flowey mumbled, waving a leaf at Chara as she floated up and left.

 **(-0.0-)**

Chara landed on the ground with a soft thud, red eyes looking about. This…place looked rather promising. Bunch of random buildings and houses placed around like in the past, but there was also a huge cliff they had seen before landing.

They stretched their arms ahead of them as they walked forward, the claws on their shoes clicking on the ground. Humans were rather stupid. Hopefully they'd think it was a cosplay or something. There was a large building with a donut on top, grabbing their attention. Ooh…chocolate…

The bell ringed as they saw someone walk outside. Two people, one looking rather…odd. There was a small child with black-or maybe brown?-hair, a pink shirt with a yellow star, and jeans. Their companion was colored purple, with lighter purple hair and a gem on their chest.

 _Humans…_ They groaned mentally as they walked through the door.

"Hey."

Oh. One of them was trying to talk to her. They turned around to come face-to-face with the child. They offered a hand. "Howdy."

The kid rocked on his feet. "I've never seen you around before…You new?"

Chara simply shrugged their shoulders. "You could say that…eheh…" Their red eyes narrowed in a cat-like manner. "Who're you?"

"Steven!" He introduced, a wide smile growing on his face. Reminded them way too much of Frisk… "And this is my pal Amethyst!" He then paused. "What's your name? Oh, and cool costume!"

"Despite it being WAY past Halloween." The purple girl piped up with a mumble, not even looking at the demon.

But they couldn't help but smile, offering up a clawed hand. "Names Chara." They replied, red eyes glowing faintly. "Say, you know a lot about this town, huh?" Time to lay in the creepy demoness. Screw first impressions-Frisk could make up for it. "Know of a place nearby where a civilization of monsters could live? I'm a scout for 'em."

They didn't expect for the purple clothed girl to jump in front of him. "What ARE you, then?"

Chara chuckled. It slowly grew louder until they burst out laughing, red aura flaring around. " **I'm Chara. Chara the demon. I'm here with my two friends to find a place for our friends to begin living with humanity again. No worries, I mean you no harm.** " They answered, hovering off the ground. Their claws extended, and their glow increased.

Then without warning their demonic effects disappeared with a snap of their clawed hands, going back to their normal, more human appearance. "Thats cool!" Steven couldn't help but shout out.

The demon let out a giggle. "I aim to please. Now, I have to ask again:Is this a good place for me and my friends to begin living with humanity again?"

"H…Hold on for a moment…" The girl-Amethyst-had said, backing up slightly. "I'll…be right back…I need to tell my friends. Come on, Steven."

Chara simply gave a nod of their head. "I'll go get my pals, then." With another snap they disappeared, leaving the two others to run back towards the mountain.

* * *

 **Oh, Chara. You've just screwed up. Screwed up big time...**


	4. 3 Rewritten - Plains and Barriers

Going through the Barrier was the same as it had been this morning. The exit looked like a dark wall, however it was more like a blanket to cover up the exit to the real world. Surprisingly enough Frisk could feel a gentle breeze blowing.

Flowey let out a huff, dragging Frisk from their thoughts. "Ugh, are we gonna sit around here all day or are we actually gonna get moving?" The flower would hiss, lowering his head to where he was directly in Frisk's face.

The child jumped before nodding their head, their first steps towards the now fully dark and broken barrier shy however quickly being replaced by the feel of pure DETERMINATION. Chara floated a few feet behind, seeming a little discomforted by the sight of the darkness. "I thought it was broken."

"It is broken." Flowey insisted, whipping his head around to face his dead sibling. "I broke it myself." He added, then turning his dark gaze forward.

Chara let out a huff, crossing their arms as they passed through the Barrier with ease. The sun was a little ways up into the sky, earning a smile from Frisk. _"Isn't this beautiful, guys?_ "

Flowey let out a short huff. "Ugh...yea, I suppose so."

"Good job Flowey, you can get a sticker for being nice."

"Yay me." The flower replied as unenthusiastically as he could, waving his petals around. Chara snorted at this, the demonic child curling slightly up into a ball to do such. "What're you laughin' at?!"

"Nothing, nothing!" Chara would insist, quickly, waving a hand infront of themself. They paused for a moment before frowning. "Friiisk."

The child looked away from the horizon to face their friend, blinking curiously. " _Yea, Chara?_ "

The demonic child snickered for a moment. "You forgot to remind me to go get tent supplies."

Frisk stared at Chara before letting out a groan, slowly raising a hand to their face. " _So? Can't you go back and get them?_ " The monster ambassador would sign, frowning heavily.

Chara blinked a few times before humming in thought. "You know, I could, but I'd much rather just conjure it up later." They would then answer, nodding afterwards.

Frisk let out a sigh before frowning and turning their light blue gaze to Flowey. " _Oh, whats gotten you miffed now?_ "

"NOTHING." Flowey would snarl, lightly headbutting Frisk as they had leaned down to take a closer look. The child sighed before gently reaching out and taking Flowey and his pot out of the bag. "What're you doing now?!" He hissed.

" _Putting you on my head._ "

"Frisk I will dig my roots through this pot and murder you."

" _Chara wouldn't let you - right?_ " Frisk turned their gaze away from the pot to face the demon, who simply shrugged and smiled mischievously. " _Oh, thanks a lot Chara. Glad I can rely on you._ "

The demon stared for a moment before breaking out laughing. "Yooouuur welcome!" They shouted once they managed to pause to take a breath. "Ah, man, that was good. I needed a laugh today." They chuckled for a moment before brushing some stray hair from their face. "Alright. Let's get started."

 **-Skip!-**

"All that is out here is grass and bush. This is pathetic." Flowey muttered as he gazed around the surroundings.

The flower wasn't too far off. After a short trek down the side of Ebott the trio had saw a plain of grass and had elected to go that way. Frisk in the lead with Flowey on his head, Chara floating behind and carrying the bag containing the groups things lazily in the air.

The demonic child chuckled. "Not just grass and bush." They insisted, smirking.

" _I don't like that look Chara-_ "

"Alright, well you tell me what else there is out here!" Flowey would hiss as he ignored Frisk's signing who only sighed and continued to walk along.

Chara snickered loudly and pointed at themself, then Frisk and Flowey. "We're out here too."

Flowey stared at the other for a few moments. "...Frisk did you ever find a book on how to kill-"

" _No, Flowey, you know I don't do that stuff. Also, if you've reset so many times, how come you never took the time to learn that?_ "

The flower huffed, black eyes narrowing as he lowered his head to stare at Frisk whilst Chara laughed in a near maniacal mannerism behind them. "It wasn't important. There weren't any demons in the UnderGround at the time. Well, Chara was technically there - I guess - but they never showed themself to me."

Chara let out a groan. "Ugh, talking about stuff that happened while I was dead is boring." They insisted, nodding to emphasize their point. They gestured around. "Maybe we shoulda went to the forest first or something."

Frisk slowly turned to face Chara as Flowey retreated to his usual position in the pot. " _I don't think they have cities in forests._ "

"They did when I was alive."

" _Chara your freakin' older than dirt at this point._ " Frisk would reply, hands on their hips after they finished signing as if to show their annoyance to their friend.

The demon stared down at Frisk before huffing and floating ahead of them, nearly hitting the ambassador with the bag as they did such. "Whatever. Let's just keep going."

Frisk frowned slightly, reaching up and gently tapping Chara on the foot. " _We need to take a snack break._ "

"We didn't bring food."

Humming faintly Frisk would give a nod of their head, looking around. " _Yea, my fault for that one. Hopefully it won't be too long and we'll see some place._ " They paused to turn their gaze upwards to Flowey. " _You see anything?_ "

At first the flower shook his head. "No, no I don't- waaaiiit!" The flower suddenly broke off in a shrill. "Their's a big red house over there!" He paused for a moment to huff. "Honestly, humans are stupid. Why would they wanna live out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Frisk giggled and turned their gaze upwards to the flower on their head. " _Because it's a farm silly. The people who live here grow food._ "

"Only you would get excited about food." Chara would semi-joke, giving Frisk a hard shove after they spoke, offering the child a smile.

"Hey, don't shove them - then you'll shove me off their head." Flowey would hiss, waving his petals in the most threatening mannerism a flower could manage.

Frisk rolled their eyes and shoved Chara back. "You'll be fine, Flowey. C'mon, let's hurry - maybe they'll be willing to share some food with us."

With that and a nod of Chara's head the group picked up their pace, the feeling of wind passing by them filling them all with DETERMINATION.

 **For those of you who are a bit confused, let me explain:**

 **I had elected to re-watch SU before continuing with the next chapter. I sorta fell in love with how the show progressed and thus the story is going to go in an entirely new direction! Er, sorta.**

 **So yes. This story is going to get a rewrite, chapter 3 and forward. I'll update the first chapter's details in order to correspond with the stated details.**


	5. 4 - Frisk and Flowey's Chat

Frisk was starting to feel a bit bored. It had been, what, twenty minutes, and they still hadn't any word from Chara. It worried the child slightly to be out with only a flower to protect them-if he even would, that is. "Friiissskkkk." Flowey dragged out their name, still in the pot.

The pot, however, was no longer on their head. No, now it was instead sitting on their lap, looking up at the faintly smiling human. ' _Hmm? Yea?'_ They asked, turning their gaze to the flower.

"I'm bored. I wanna look about."

' _You can do that from your pot. I don't want to be left alone and defenseless._ ' Frisk replied, giving the flower a light pat on the head, their petals curling at the touch. ' _Sure, I may be a small bit worried about Chara, but their fine. They can handle theirself._ ' They added after a few moments hesitation.

Flowey rolled his black eyes. "I still want to look about, though."

Frisk let out a loud huff, causing the flower to couch, mumbling something about 'something other than snail toothpaste' before they replied. ' _Knowing you, you'd end up killing someone on 'accident'._ '

"I wouldn't do that." Flowey hissed, baring his fangs. "I'm just worried for Chara."

The child picked up the pot and hugged it tightly in their grip. ' _I have another reason, then. What if when Chara comes back we're not here? They'll kill everyone to find us. And I don't want to start another war between monsters and humanity, y'see._ ' They explained, setting the pot back down to 'speak'.

Flowey opened his mouth to retort, but Frisk was pleased that the flower couldn't think of a retort. "…can't argue with that…excluding the fact that then I could get a SOUL and actually feel again…" He mumbled.

Frisk lightly patted the flower on the head again. They figured that the flower liked this, seeing as they leaned into the touch. ' _I told Alphys to work on finding a replica of a SOUL._ ' They replied, offering up a smile.

"…I hope she can do that…" The flower mumbled. "But seriously, I'm starting to get a bit worried-"

He was cut off as a flash of red light suddenly exploded a foot away and high in the air, the demon appearing once the flare faded. "Yo, guys. Found a town about a mile from here. Wanna walk or teleport-well, we're sorta stuck walking since I wasted some power to get back and I'm still tired from teleporting all of us-" They were cut off as-since they'd been floating down to the ground-Frisk tackled them in a hug.

' _You had me worried there!_ ' Frisk signed after releasing the other from their hug, turning to pick up Flowey-who's pot had been overturned at the child's sudden movement.

"Hey! I was worried too!" Flowey shrieked as Frisk put the pot on their head again.

Chara couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad your worried, but I've committed Genocide with barely a scratch." They replied, however giving the other two a quick pat on the back/head. "And that 'scratch' was from a stick." They casted Frisk an amused glare.

' _You coulda just asked for me to make you tangible._ ' Was all they replied with, before picking up the bag to hand to Chara, adjusting Flowey's pot on their head after Chara grabbed the bag's handle. ' _So…how does our first stop look?_ '

They didn't like the worried look that briefly crossed Chara's face. "It's good. I met some locals and they asked me why I looked weird. Of course I showed them, and they said that they'd go get their friends to show us around."

Frisk gave a nod of their head. ' _Sounds grand! I can't believe our first pick might be the right one!_ ' They signed, giving an excited bounce.

That, of course, nearly threw Flowey off their head. "Watch what your doing!" He shrieked, grabbing Frisk's attention quick enough to grab the pot to stop it. "Your gonna be the one to kill me-not Chara, but you with your stupid ability to balance crap on your head!" He added, extending a vine to lightly slap the child on the face.

"Flowey, no hitting the human ambassador." Chara scolded, despite their smirk. "I can do what I want." The flower sassed the reply, swaying his head about.

Frisk rolled their eyes, not able to contain a smirk. ' _Not if I have anything to say about it!_ ' They replied, reaching up and grabbing the pot, pulling it down to hold infront of theirself.

Chara let out a chuckle. "But your a flower. I think she has authority over you." They argued, putting a hand on their hip.

"But your technically my sister. And your a demon. So you probably have more over Frisk." Flowey retaliated, leaning forward before turning around at a giggle coming out of their human companion.

"I wouldn't be here if they weren't here…so I technically owe them my life." Frisk winked at the demon after they spoke, the demon returning the gesture.

The flower let out a loud groan, rolling his black eyes. "Lets just get moving…"

* * *

 **MORE EXPOSITION**

 **I mean, who doesn't love it?**

 **Also-seven favorites and nineteen follows? I'm practically thrilled at this-and it fills me with DETERMINATION if your wondering.**

 **Also, sorry this took so long to come out-and for it to be some more boring exposition. Next chapter should be more...interesting...if you know what I'm saying ehehehehe (coughs) ehh...**


	6. 5 - The First of Many

The child with flower in tow followed after Chara, who lazily floated a few inches above the ground. "How far away is this city?" Flowey asked after a decent amount of walking.

Chara gestured in front of her with her clawed hands. "Not too far. About fifteen more minutes-WOAH!" She was cut off as a whip came out of nowhere, grabbing her legs and causing her to flip over.

"Chara!" The flower shrieked, before turning to Frisk. "Help them!"

' _On it!_ ' They replied, pulling out their Blunt Knife. Chara already had her Real Knife out, sawing through the purple colored whip with ease. Frisk set Flowey down behind them, light blue eyes narrowed. Their SOUL floated out, glowing brightly from their DETERMINATION.

Chara bared their sharp teeth, looking about with narrowed red eyes. "Who are you?! Come out! You should know better than to attack the demon protecting the monster ambassador!" They shrieked.

It was then the purple figure from earlier appeared, two other figures accompanying her. One was a tall, dark red color with glasses and black, box shaped hair. The other was superbly pale, an oval stone of sorts on her head, thin, with light blue clothes. "So Amethyst wasn't lying about there being three of you in town." The pale one mumbled.

The three then pulled out their weapons. Another purple whip for the Amythest, two large fists for the red one, and a spear for the light blue clothed one. "Shut up!" Flowey hissed, baring his fangs as menacingly as he could. "We came in peace, but if your going to fight…" He trailed off to tap Frisk on the head. "Plant me."

The child nodded, scooping the flower out of the pot and place the dirt on the ground. The flower smiled at the other three, before vines began erupting out of the ground. "As a friend of ours would say... **your gonna have a bad time**."

With that Chara bolted forward, rushing towards the purple one. They narrowly dodged a whip before landing a swift kick on her stomach. "Run, Frisk!" They shouted.

The other two odd looking creatures were bolting towards the said child. Flowey stopped them by snagging their feet on some low roots. Frisk nodded, turning around and running as fast as their legs could carry them into the trees.

Not before throwing their red colored SOUL at Flowey. He cackled, turning himself into a larger, more demonic looking version of themself. Having one SOUL could turn him back into Asriel, but that was better for dodging that for fighting.

This worked better.

The two siblings did work great together, though. Chara kept on attacking randomly, using their dodging skills honed by battling Sans to the max. The other three were indeed starting to get frustrated, not being able to land a hit on either of either of the two.

The battle seemed to freeze when, out of the blue after giving a stab to the chest, the purple one exploded. "Amethyst!" The pale one shouted, turning and running to the suddenly appearing purple gem.

So that was how you defeated these, Chara thought to themself. Thinking back through the battle, they realized that they all pulled their weapons out of a certain area-chest for the purple, hands for the red, forehead for the pale.

They smirked, bolting forward to intercept the pale lady. They delivered a kick that sent her sprawling before pinning her. "So your weak point is your forehead, huh…" They mumbled, twirling their knife as they stood over the lady. "Well, this is what happens to those that attack me-"

They were cut off as a fist suddenly sent Chara flying. They hit a tree rather hard, slumping to the ground afterwards. Looking up, the demon saw that the red one was tangled in a mess of vines, one of her large fists gone.

So the red one could fire her fists at them. That was good information. Chara shakily stood up, before bolting forward towards the red one. There was an odd looking thing on her palms-just like with the purple and pale ones. This had to be the same.

"Pearl! Grab Amethyst and get out of here!" The red one shouted to the other. She nodded, picking up the purple gem and running away.

Or, at least, tried to. A vine snagged them before she could get too far away. With the two females trapped in Flowey's vines, Chara let out a whistle. "Frisk! You can come back now! And you'd better be happy that I'm doing your Pacifist crap!" They added the last bit after a few moments hesitation.

The child walked back in a few moments later. They glanced at Flowey, holding their hand out. He let out a sigh before giving the child their SOUL back, again turning into his normal flower form.

The vines, however, did not vanish. They remained, holding the two tight-already haven taken their weapons to the best of their ability. ' _Wasn't there three?_ ' Frisk signed with a small frown.

Chara gave a shrug of their shoulders. "Eh. She'll be fine." They replied, before turning their red gaze to the two.

"Now, tell me:Who are you and why did you attack us?"

* * *

 **Okay, so I got some questions in reviews...so I'll go on ahead and answer that.**

 **...**

 **if you didn't know this is the first time I've done this so pls don't hurt me okay anyways**

 **Trondason** **-** Well, Chara wasn't physically there for the entirety of the game. More or less right after the final boss...or something along those lines.

The reason to have them being shown as a demon was behind the idea that since a genocide run wasn't _technically_ completed previously(being aborted after having a battle with Sans that'll be explained later in this story {Or in an authors note iunno I'm lazy}). I wondered where the human SOULs went after beating Omega Flowey went and simply figured-hey, maybe one lingered around and Frisk used it to give Chara an actual form-the term 'demon' simply referring to their appearance and rather short temper (Which is how I...not sure if thats a spoiler or not so I'll just wait and see for explaining that one). I'm also trying to convey that Frisk doesn't like calling Chara said term but does it for a lack of better species definition.

And for your other questions:

1)This takes place more or less right after the Pacifist/True Pacifist/I haven't played it yet so I still have a long way to go ending. Frisk still has their stuff there (mainly their 'exploration' stuff) but has indeed moved stuff to New Home. Just...not all of it.

2)...Hadn't really thought of that...I'll try to mention that in the future-after all, who KNOWS how much monster gold is worth? (cough cough Chara 'n chocolate cough cough)

3)Chara appeared rather recent so it's possible for him to have not met them yet.

4)I'll explain that in the future (hopefully in the next chapter if I can weave it in)

5)Well, I'd just figure him being being in a limited space of a flower pot would at least make him slightly worried (externally-not internally)

6)I'd imagine Frisk had left him there only to come back and get him (possibly after a sleepover or something? Iunno)

7)I've seen it used in other writings which is why I used it (shrugs)

 **okay this is getting rather lengthy so yea my first actual fight scene. I probably screwed up real bad but EEEHH whatever it's a work in progress. I mean, I don't read a lot of fighting fics so I wouldn't know.**

 **okay yea bye.**


End file.
